divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
The Divergent Series: Insurgent
This article is about the film. For the book, see Insurgent. The Divergent Series: Insurgent is the upcoming film adaptation of Insurgent by Veronica Roth. It is directed by Robert Schwentke and is scheduled to be released on March 20, 2015.http://www.mtv.com/news/1842679/insurgent-divergent-uriah-keiynan-lonsdale/ Plot The movie starts where Divergent had ended, with Tris leaving the Dauntless compound. Tris must search for Allies with boyfriend Tobias Eaton along with Peter, Caleb Prior and Marcus Eaton after the tragic deaths of Will, Natalie Prior and Andrew Prior. Being hunted down by Erudite leader Jeanine Matthews, Tris and Four have to race against time as they try to figure out what it was Erudite had, that lead to the many Abnegation that had sacrificed their own lives to protect. So Tris is haunted by the horrific bad choices she had to make in the past, such as killing Will to save herself and her mother at the time. Tris also has one more obstacle to face - to unlock the truth about why her parents died. She is faced with a cold feeling from her best friend Christina, who was close friends with Will and might of called them a couple. Tris and her friends have to fight against all odds...and against time. Cast * Shailene Woodley as Beatrice "Tris" Prior * Theo James as Tobias "Four" Eaton * Ansel Elgort as Caleb Prior * Ray Stevenson as Marcus Eaton * Kate Winslet as Jeanine Matthews * Zoë Kravitz as Christina * Maggie Q as Tori * Jai Courtney as Eric * Miles Teller as Peter * Ben Lamb as Edward * Octavia Spencer as Johanna Reyes * Mekhi Phifer as Max * Stephanie Leigh Schlund as TBA Stephanie confirmed this on Instagram. * Suki Waterhouse as Marlene * Jonny Weston as Edgar * Naomi Watts as Evelyn Johnson-Eaton * Daniel Dae Kim as Jack Kang * Rosa Salazar as Lynn * Keiynan Lonsdale as Uriah Pedrad * Emjay Anthony as Hector Production |-|Pre-Production= Summit Entertainment announced that a film adaptation of Insurgent would be released as The Divergent Series: Insurgent''on March 20, 2015, as a sequel to the film adaptation of ''Divergent with Brian Duffield originally chosen to write the script for the film. On December 16, 2013, it was announced that Neil Burger director of Divergent''would not return to direct ''Insurgent due to him still working on the first film. On February 13, 2014, it was announced that Robert Schwentke was offered the director position for the film and that Akiva Goldsman had been hired to re-write Duffield's script. |-|Casting= On May 12, 2014, it was announced that Octavia Spencer joined the cast as Amity representative Johanna Reyes. In late May 2014, Suki Waterhouse and Jonny Weston were cast as Marlene and Edgar respectively. The same day, Stephanie Leigh Schlund announced that she was cast in the film as a member of the Amity.Naomi Watts and Daniel Dae Kim joined the cast as Evelyn Johnson and Jack Kang in early June 2014. On June 9, 2014, Rosa Salazar joined the cast as Lynn. On June 10, 2014, Australian actor Keiynan Lonsdale joined the cast as Uriah. The following day on June 11, 2014, Emjay Anthony joined the cast as Hector. |-|Filming= Filming began in Atlanta on May 27, 2014. Filming took place at United States Penitentiary, Atlanta. For the Amity Compound, a set was constructed at Serenbe Community south of Atlanta. Filming wrapped up on September 6, 2014. |-|Post-Production= Post-Production began on September 14, 2014, composer Joseph Trapanese is currently scoring the movie. |-|Flashbacks from Insurgent= Accordingly to the book, there are some flashback moments in the book like: *When Tris was under the Truth Serum which is under the control of Candor and she told everyone that would close to Will when she shot him *There is also one with both Beatrice Prior and Caleb Prior's mother and father. Trivia *This is the first sequel Kate Winslet has ever done. * The movie has been renamed The Divergent Series: Insurgent * The code name for the movie is 'Mineral' in order to protect the production of the film * It was confirmed by Lionsgate that the first teaser trailer for the movie will premiere in theaters alongside The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1 * Ashley Judd released the teaser trailer early on this website. * It was revealed that Junkie XL (who composed ''Divergent) ''will not be returning for Insurgent. But it was revealed on HitFix that Joseph Trapanese will be scoring the movie. * The full length trailer was released on December 12, 2014. * The run time for the movie will be 119 minutes (1 hours and 59 min), which is shorter than the first movie, which is 139 minutes. Media Video The_Divergent_Series_Insurgent_Maggie_Q_On_Divergents The_Divergent_Series_Insurgent_Octavia_Spencer_On_Her_Character The_Divergent_Series_Insurgent_Mekhi_Phifer_On_Working_With_Director_Robert_Schwentke The_Divergent_Series_Insurgent_Keiynan_Lonsdale_On_The_Fans_And_His_Role The_Divergent_Series_Insurgent_Theo_James_On_The_Dynamic_Between_His_Character_And_Tris The_Divergent_Series_Insurgent_Shailene_Woodley_On_Jeanine_Seeking_Out_Tris The_Divergent_Series_Insurgent_Naomi_Watts_On_Her_Character The_Divergent_Series_Insurgent_Miles_Teller_On_The_Story The_Divergent_Series_Insurgent_Kate_Winslet_On_Her_Character The_Divergent_Series_Insurgent_Zoe_Kravitz_On_The_Look_Of_The_Film_And_Sets References Category:Real world Category:Films